


Harry and Covid-19!

by megas217



Series: Thor and Harry! [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Baby Boy, COVID-19, Gen, Immune compromised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Carlos and TK are worried about COVID because of Harry who has a compromised immune system.
Relationships: Family Fluff - Relationship
Series: Thor and Harry! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975798
Kudos: 10





	1. Covid-19

Tk and Carlos were putting the boys to bed when Harry was in his crib connected to his nightly oxygen in his nose “night baby, daddy loves you so much!” TK told Harry when TK kissed Harry’s head while Carlos was reading to Thor. 

TK felt his phone vibrate when he looked at Twitter and saw the news “COVID-19 has reached American.” TK looked scared as Harry is high risk so they don’t want their son to get the virus “hey babe did you see the news?” TK asked Carlos when Carlos came out of Thor’s room “what news?” Carlos asked when TK showed Carlos his phone “what are we going to do, we’re both essentially workers!” Carlos said “so is my dad, he can’t be out and about because of his cancer treatments.” TK said when Carlos shook his head “I bet Owen would love to have a baby hanging out with him.” Carlos said when TK called Owen “hey dad did you see the news?” TK asked when Owen said yes “what are you guys going to do with Harry?” Owen asked when he was scared for both his grandsons “Harry could hangout with you, I honestly don’t know what to do because Los and I are essentially workers.” TK said when Owen knew this “I know that I can’t be out of the house unless I go to my appointments so Harry can hangout with me and if you or Los gets the virus then the boys can come over to my house and be quotient with me.” Owen told TK “are you sure dad? We have a three year old and a 5 month old baby.” TK told Owen “I’m sure kiddo, besides I’m still going to be working just from home and Judd is going to be intern capital while I’m away.” Owen told TK who told Owen thank you “I’ll make sure to get Thor a mask because I don’t know how this virus hits young kids.” TK said when he looked at Carlos who was on his iPad looking up everything they needed to know about the virus, including ordering face masks for everyone but Harry. 

TK packed a suitcase filled with everything that Harry would need while he’s at Owen’s house including diapers and wipes along with formula, bottles,baby food along with bowls and spoons along with bibs “my dad has some outfits for both the boys but I’m going to send more outfits for Harry.” TK told Carlos who helped TK fold clothes and pack the suitcase.

TK went to the store when TK bought some baby puffs and some tethers for Harry before TK took the suitcase over to Owen’s house “hey buddy!” Owen said when he saw TK walk in with a suitcase “this is for Harry, it has everything that Harry needs while he’s over here, I know that you have a few things for the boys but I figured I would help you out since you are helping us out.” TK said when Owen told TK thank you “I have a baby prof section of the living room all set up with some foam mats, and the furniture is baby prof.” Owen said when he showed TK the new set up for the living room with a baby gate and the corners of the coffee table along with the cords all baby proofed. 

The next day 

TK brought Harry over when Owen smiled at his son and grandson “hey buddy are you ready to spend some time with your grandpa?” Owen asked when Harry smiled at Owen “you have my number and Los’ number along with the station's number if you need anything.” TK said when Owen smiled at his son “yes TK I have all the numbers that I need for your son.” Owen told TK “I’m just worried about this virus.” TK told Owen “I know so am I.” Owen told TK when Harry was on the floor playing with his toys “just think happy thoughts TK, you will get through this virus.” Owen told TK “I know and I’ll keep safe along with doing everything I need to do in order to keep safe.” TK told Owen when TK sat down next to Harry “your grandpa is going to babysit you so daddy and papi can go to work.” TK said when Harry smiled at his dad when TK left and headed to work


	2. Thor joins the party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor isn’t himself so he asked if he can spend a few days with Owen and Harry to hopefully help Thor feel better.

Owen was sitting on the couch with Harry in his lap when Harry was playing with his toys as Owen smiled when Harry reminded Owen of TK so much when TK was a baby with the same smile. 

Harry babbles a little bit which made Owen smiled when Owen talked to Harry before Owen made Harry a bottle ane some baby food when Owen placed Harry in the high chair before Owen fed Harry “your daddies doesn’t know this but grandpa made you some fresh baby food because no grandson of mine is going to eat baby food from a factory when grandpa can blend some veggies for you.” Owen told Harry who ate his lunch. 

TK checked on Harry and Owen every day when they faced time with Thor who was wearing his mask to school when Thor’s school is only a daycare center for parents who are essential workers.

Thor said that school is ok not as fun because his friends are not at school when TK and Carlos felt so bad for their son “can I go spend the night with grandpa and Harry?” Thor asked at dinner when TK and Carlos looked at Harry “we can ask grandpa, I know that you miss your brother and your friends.” Carlos said when it was hard to watch their bubbly little boy become so sad as even the parks are closed down so they can’t take Thor to go play on the playground like they normally do when they have a day off. 

Owen was fine with both the boys spending some time with him as he knew it would be good for both the boys and it will help TK and Carlos out a lot. 

“Thor do you want to help me pack a suitcase for you also?” TK asked when Thor said sure when he came into his room and helped TK pack his suitcase and backpack while Carlos was at the store getting some groceries for the house and picking up some extra groceries to send over with Thor so Owen has some food. 

TK help Thor in his lap when they were done packing as TK just cuddled with Thor “daddy is going to miss you but you will have fun with grandpa and Harry.” TK told Thor who smiled “do I have to wear my mask all the time?” Thor asked when TK smiled “not all the time baby, just when we get to grandpa’s house and if you go anywhere.” TK told Thor who said ok when he liked his mask when it was Spider-Man when TK also packed some disposable masks in Thor’s backpack just in case Thor’s mask gets dirty and Owen had to wash it. 

After Carlos got home from the store TK helped Carlos put all the groceries away for their house before they took Thor and Owen’s groceries over as TK called his dad to let him know that they were on their way over. 

“We should be there in 10 minutes.” TK told Owen who said that was fine when Owen was just changing Harry’s diaper before Owen put Harry down for a nap “Buggie is just going to take a nap.” Owen said when TK looked at his watch and saw the time as it was 1:30 when it was close to Thor’s nap time also “Thor can’t wait to see you in person!” TK told Owen when they got to the house as TK, Carlos and Thor put their masks on before they entered the house when TK placed a small amount of hand sanitizer on Thor’s hand and helped Thor rub it in before he and Carlos got some hand sanitizer also. 

Owen heard TK, Carlos and Thor when he smiled as Harry was asleep with his oxygen on before Owen headed downstairs and smiled when Thor and the guys were wearing their masks “you guys can take those off.” Owen said when TK said ok as he explained where everything was and what’s in the suitcase and the backpack. 

Carlos got the food out of the trunk and brought it into the house and put those groceries away “daddy packed an extra thing of hand sanitizer in your backpack also buddy so if you, grandpa and Buggie go anywhere I want you to put some sanitizer on if your touch anything ok?” Carlos said when Thor said ok when Owen smiled as he was glad his family was being safe and helping Thor learn how to be safe during the virus. 

After TK and Carlos left Owen smiled when he hugged Thor when Thor looked tired so Owen took Thor upstairs to the boys bathroom so Thor could go potty before Owen placed Thor in Thor’s bed when Owen said goodnight to Thor and smiled as he went to put the suitcase in his room so he could unloade it after the boys woke up from their nap. 

After both the boys woke up from their naps Owen let Thor play in the backyard on the little playground that Owen installed for the boys as Thor loved it and Harry liked the soft mats around the playground.

“Hey Thor when was the last time you went to the playground?” Owen asked when Thor looked at Owen “forever ago!” Thor said when it’s only been a few weeks “I know buddy but soon you can go play at the playground.” Owen told Thor who smiled when he liked that idea “with Bugs?” Thor asked when he pointed to Harry who was sitting under the picnic table while Owen grabbed Harry so he didn’t bump his head “yeah soon your brother will be big enough to play with you.” Owen told Thor who smiled. 

After the boys played in the backyard Owen placed Harry in the pack n play while Owen got some work done and Thor watched some TV. 

Few hours later 

Owen made some dinner when Thor wanted to help Owen who said ok as Harry was in the baby jumping and having a grand time playing with the toys when Thor would go play with his brother before coming back and helping Owen cook dinner as Thor washed his hands “we have to do it at school before snack time, lunch time and anytime we go potty.” Thor told Owen who smiled “that’s right buddy, we don’t want any germs.” Owen said as Thor said yes. 

After dinner Owen gave the boys a bath when Harry smiled as it’s the first time that he gets to take a bath with Thor who was hanging toys over. 

Harry took the toys and tried to put them in his mouth “no buddy those are not for eating.” Owen said when Thor was showing Harry how to play with the toys “He might be a little bit too young to play with bath toys buddy.” Owen said when he grabbed a clean washcloth and handed it Harry to chew on as Harry was happy. 

After bath time it was time to get Harry ready for bed when Owen let Thor watch a movie on his iPad in the master bedroom. Owen did their normal FaceTime before bed with Harry so TK and Carlos could say goodnight to their son as they hoped that they could do a more in person bedtime with both the boys after the virus is gone but for now and the safety of family members they can’t. 

After both the boys were in bed Owen did some more paperwork before he watched some tv and headed to bed when Harry still woke up at less once a night for a bottle or a diaper before Owen placed Harry back in his crib. 

Owen checked on the boys before heading to bed when Harry was still asleep and Thor dropped his stuffed bunny so Owen placed the bunny back in Thor’s bed before Owen kissed the boys one last time before headed to his own room and settled down for the night.


End file.
